We're So Screwed
by NIGHTMARYS
Summary: When a half human woman, named Myra, takes on the job as the second security guard, things get real! After a terrifying first night, Mike and Myra began to share their shifts. And now that there are two "Endoskeletons" in the security office, Freddy and his friends are pissed. Can they watch each other's backs and survive or will they be apart of the next act? *RATED M FOR REASONS*
1. Chapter 1

**Night One**

**11:50 PM**

She had ten minutes until her shift started. So with her infinite wisdom, she opened up the take out bag under her chair and dug inside of it for the ¾ lb cheeseburger covered in ketchup and mayo and bacon. She unwrapped the tin foil and began to eat it.

She had on the regular night guard uniform but with alterations just for her. The fabric had been changed to a different color, now it was a dark purple instead of denim blue. The back of the pants was loosened ever so slightly and there was a hole in the top made for her bushy long tail. The normal night guard hat had been altered too, now two holes in the top for her bushy and pointy ears.

No one ever thought that a half human would work at this place. But she surprised them all. And the fact that this place was desperate was enough for them to basically say, "_Fuck it! You're hired!_"

So now it was 12:01 AM and she was still digging inside of the bag for her waffle fries. Her long muzzle gave her a small disadvantage for eating but 21 years has given her time to perfect it. She used her long nails to stab a waffle fry in the middle and she opened her sharp teethed jaws to bite down on it.

She began to chew on it and then jumped a little when the phone rang. She was still recovering from the heart attack when the phone cut off at 2 ½ rings and began to play automatically.

"**Hello? Oh, Hello!**

**Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.**

**So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?**

**Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um..."**

She just rolled her eyes as the guy continued to rattle on in the answering machine. She kicked her feet up on the desk and looked at the space next to her. There was a tablet next to her feet and it was hooked up to a chord that was in the ceiling. That must've been the audio.

"**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.**

**Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-"**

Her whole body tensed up at his words and she stared at the phone in fear. "Death?"

"**Blah, blah, blah.**

**Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.**

**Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.**

**So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**

How could this guy be so damned monotone?! There's actually been deaths in this place?

"**So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

**Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**

**Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."**

She was shaking now. Her skin under her red orange fur was crawling for sure and she was shivering in the chair. With her doubled fear, she quickly grabbed the tablet and looked at the security cameras. Three animatronics still stood on the stage. No movement… What kind of joke was this guy trying to pull?

"**But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.**

**Alright. Good night."**

She growled with anger at the guy, her sharp fangs now bared. "What a dick," She said, taking off her hat for a second to scratch her scalp, sliding her long hair back into a ponytail and putting the hat back on.

"That's the cruelest fuckin' joke ever pulled!" She swore and tapped her claws on the table.

It was now 2:44 AM and she was still just sitting at the desk, looking at the table. She checked the tablet again for the power level. Her eyes suddenly went wide. The power level was fine, 83% That isn't what scared her.

There were three animatronics on stage… Now there's only two. The bunny. He was gone.

Bonnie was gone.

**3:24 AM**

Her whole body was shaking as she flipped through all of the cameras. Bonnie had been found. He was just standing backstage and… Staring into the camera. Almost as if he knew that someone was watching. This was very, very nerve racking. The guy on the phone wasn't kidding. These things really were alive. But… they're gonna try and kill her?

A few minutes went by and she refused to look at the tablet, trying her very damn best to save power. But the urge to look was way too tempting. She quickly picked up the tablet and looked. Bonnie was no longer looking into the camera.

She squeaked in shock and clicked through all of the cameras as fast as possible. Now, Bonnie was in the storage room, under a dim light in the closet. It was dangerously close to her… After about 10 minutes of having the tablet down, she looked again, happy to say that Bonnie hasn't moved yet. But then, the cameras cut out.

She froze in fear and put the tablet down, checking the halls next to her. She looked at both but couldn't see a damn thing. So she flipped on the lights that blinked with weakness. Nothing in the right hallway.

She then checked the left hallway and nearly screamed. Bonnie stood there, almost leaning against the wall and taunting her with his cold, dead stare. She slammed her hand down on the red square above the lights and the door came swishing down with lots of force. The worst part about it all, Bonnie didn't move.

He didn't move at all when she turned on the light. The damned robot just… stared at her. Taunting her. Almost laughing at her!

Shivers coursed throughout her entire body as she sat back down and looked at the tablet. And now? She had one more problem to look at. Only one animatronic was on stage. Chica was gone. She was fucking gone!

"Shit, God no!" She clicked through the entire ray of cameras and stopped on the kitchen. It said **CAMERA DISABLED, AUDIO ONLY**.

There was a loud banging of pots and pans inside the kitchen. Chica must've been in there. She quickly put down the tablet and flashed the lights in the left hallway. There was no shadow in the hallway so she opened the door and saw the hall was empty. With a deep breath of relief, she sat back down in the chair and rubbed her eyes.

Checking the power, it was now 4:54 AM and she had 52% power left. She was doing really well with it. She switched from camera to camera very rapidly and felt shivers crawl up her spine as she flipped to the camera backstage.

All of the empty costume heads and one of the turned off endoskeletons… they were all facing the camera, looking at it. Her eyes went wide and she quickly switched cameras to the dining room and then back. They were now all back in their original state.

She continued to periodically check the halls and cameras where they were. Chica was now near the restrooms, and she was staring into the camera, her beak opened as if she was shocked she was being watched. Or as if she was ready to bite someone's head off. And then, the camera went out.

She dropped the tablet down on the table and went to the right hallway, flipping the lights on. She screamed and slammed the door down. Chica stood in the window with her beak opened, eyes wide. Her bib said **"LET'S EAT!" **and that wasn't something she found comfort in seeing.

And for some odd reason, she felt like she was still being watched. She went to the left hallway and flashed the lights. Bonnie stood there like he did before, staring her down. She slammed the door down as fast as she could.

Now she was cornered by two murderous animatronics. It was now 5:38 AM and both Bonnie and Chica were still at the doors. A few more minutes went by and she checked again. They were now both gone. She opened the doors and saw Bonnie in the dining area and Chica was back in the kitchen.

She went back to the camera that was on stage and saw Freddy hadn't moved an inch… Above everything, that's what probably freaked her out the most. All her fears doubled up when she saw her power was down to single digits. Those two fuckers standing outside her doors ate up her power. The power slowly went down.

**4… 3… 2… 1…**

She screamed at the loud sound. A chime went off outside and she looked at the clock. 6:00 AM.

She made it.

She quickly put the tablet down, grabbed her bag and ran out of the office. The front door to the pizzeria opened and the other night guard, Mike Schmidt, walked inside. He looked at her and there was sorrow written all over his face.

"You're… still alive," It was like he couldn't believe it. And he really couldn't. She leaped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You're fucking insane! How could you not tell me this?! You think what happened last night was _funny_?! I almost got killed by murderous robots!" She threw him to the ground.

"C-Calm down…" He looked at her name tag. "Myra, calm down,"

It was clear that she was anything but calm. She was freaking out. Mike reached for Myra's hand but she pulled back. "Don't touch me!"

"Myra, you have to listen to what I need to say… Please," He begged her. Myra crossed her arms and let out a long and overdue sigh.

"Okay… You have 10 minutes. Give me good, long reasons as to why I should continue to work in this squalled hellhole,"


	2. Chapter 2

Myra stared out of the window to her car and sighed deeply. She had to think about what Mike told her.

"_If we don't stay here and act as 'bait' these things could roam the streets free. They could kill anyone and they could end up like those animatronics," _

Myra rubbed her forehead and ran her fingers through her bangs. She couldn't quit, not with innocent lives at stake. Many minutes went by as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Mike had understood her fear, and had lived it himself yesterday night. So later tonight, he promised her that he would work this shift with her.

Myra had accepted in a heartbeat. But first, she went home to get some sleep before her shift.

**Night Two**

**11:57 PM**

Mike and Myra sat in the office, Mike in the chair and Myra on the stool next to him. Myra ate dinner before she came here and now she was sipping her double espresso coffee. Mike had a cup of hot, black coffee and was just occasionally sipping it as he avoided the monitor that the cameras could be viewed on.

Myra was on edge the entire time, just glancing from the coffee in her hands and then to Mike who didn't even flinch when the phone rang. He just sighed and put it on speaker. "They need to get another guy to do this…" He said.

"**Uhh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place," **

Almost as if on cue, Mike picked up the tablet and looked through all of the cameras swiftly. But he suddenly got tense when he noticed Chica was the first one to move this time.

"**So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know.**

**Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!"**

"Oh god, what does this mean?" Myra said, already freaking out. Mike looked over his shoulder. "It means shit is gonna hit the fan,"

Mike himself has only worked a night here. He was hired a day before Myra so the manager split up the shifts. Myra works every other day. But now? She has a feeling she'll start working with Mike every night. This isn't gonna end well. Time seemed to go by even slower tonight and as soon as the clock hit 1:40, Mike went for the tablet.

Once he looked at it, he put it down and began to breathe heavily. "Oh… Shit," He said, rubbing his forehead slowly. Myra reached for the tablet and gasped loudly.

Bonnie and Chica were missing. And Freddy was staring into the camera. After Myra put the tablet down, she went for the left hallway light as Mike went for the right.

"Clear," Myra said. "Clear," Mike responded. They sat back down at the same time and Myra clicked through every single camera until she had all of them accounted for.

"What do you think the pirate cove guy is gonna look like?" Mike said to Myra, running a hand through his blond and scruffy looking hair. Myra looked up from her coffee cup and smirked.

"Like a pirate…" They both started to laugh quietly. Mike picked up the tablet and looked at the cameras and then spit out his coffee all over the desk.

"Uhh…" He looked at Myra who just looked over his shoulder at the camera. It was on Pirate Cove… Oh, my _God!_

Peeking out of the starry curtains that were a deep violet… Was a face. They both could see white and gold sharp teeth and two golden glowing eyes. Myra began to shake on the stool until she fell on the ground.

Mike jumped up from his seat and watched the half human groan and rub the back of her skull. "Ow,"

"You alright?" He asked her. But then they both froze when they heard very heavy footsteps in the left hallway. Myra and Mike stared at each other and Myra clicked the light slowly…

They both screamed like little girls. "Close the door! _Close the door!_" Mike shouted. Myra slammed the door closed in Bonnie's face with her fist and then moaned with pain. She rubbed her furry knuckles carefully and frowned.

Myra turned around, her ponytail whipping at her muzzle and sighed. "I hate this job!" She put her head against the door and sighed.

**3:57 AM**

Myra and Mike were sitting dangerously close to each other, holding each other's hands in fear. Both of the doors were closed due to Bonnie and Chica. And so far, Freddy was still on stage and the stupid Pirate Cove Guy was in the curtains.

Myra looked at Mike and began to stutter as she spoke, "A-Are we g-g-gonna survive tonight?" She stuttered. Mike frowned.

"After all the shit we went through on night one? We're surviving night two!" Myra nodded, her eyes very wide and full of fear. Mike looked at the power… "We're at 41%," He told Myra who gasped and then immediately went to check the lights. Bonnie's shadow was gone. That must mean _he _was gone…

She opened the door and saw that he was, indeed, gone. Relief washed over her as she then checked the other side. Chica was now completely out of the window's view, thank god. She opened the door with a very intense groan.

But suddenly, Mike shouted out, "What the fuck!?"

Myra turned around and looked at Mike who was staring at the tablet with fear in his eyes. It was on Pirate Cove…

The curtains were fully opened but the animatronic character was not on the stage… Instead, he was standing outside of the curtain, his head turned sideways and his jaws wide open, almost as if he were laughing at them. And at the end of one wrist, he brandished a hook-hand. They could tell now that it was a… Coyote- Fox- thing? Something like that?

But Myra was too busy staring at the monitor… "It's like… me…" Myra said, looking at Mike who very slowly put the tablet down.

"What are we gonna do, Myra?" He said, putting his hands on his forehead and breathing in very heavily.

Myra shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

"I just hope I live through the night. I want to see Timothy's face one last time…"

"Timothy?" Myra looked at Mike funny as if he just spoke in a different language.

"Timothy. My son," Myra then felt very, very guilty. This man has a son and he's working a job that could kill him. _Literally! _

Myra looked at the tablet for a second, checking on everything. Everything was still as it was, so there was no reason to continue to hold Mike's hand. They both let each other go and then continued to shake. And then, they heard something.

Someone was singing… **"Dum da dum dum…" **

Myra's entire body went stiff as she quickly went to the left door. She screamed and slammed the door closed in Bonnie's face. "Son of a bitch, with your creepy ass eyes!" She shouted and slammed her hand on the door several times.

"Can you _not?!_"

"Myra, stop banging on the door! You're making us lose power," Myra froze with her fist still in the air and lowered her arm.

"S-Sorry…" She backed away from the door and quickly flashed the light for a second and then just left the door closed, knowing Bonnie was still there and just waiting for the door to be lifted so he could jump in and tear their _freakin' _heads off!

**5:21 AM **

"_Where the fuck is the Pirate Cove guy!?_"

They both knew they were in deep shit. Very quickly, they both leaped up and slammed the doors down before clicking through the cameras repeatedly. The camera lowered to the West Hall and Myra let out a shriek as the stupid fucking Coyote-fox thing came running down the halls.

Within only a few seconds, there was a loud banging on the door and Myra had fallen from her place on the stool and into Mike's lap who was just as shaky as Myra was. A few seconds passed in silence and shakiness as Myra reached for the tablet and checked on Pirate Cove once more… The curtains were closed completely and that must mean…

Myra stood up and flashed the hallway lights. Nothing. The hall was empty from what she could see. So she opened the door and poked her head out a little. Totally empty.

So with a content sigh, she quickly sat back down in the stool and looked at Mike who had gotten up to check the other side of the door. And then jumped in surprise as the lights blinked and showed the face of Chica. That stupid, terrifying expression…

"Oh, fuck you!" Mike shouted, holding up his middle finger to the chicken who remained motionless in front of the window.

"Mike! Mike! Mike!" Myra shouted repeatedly and grabbed his arm. "What?!"

He looked down at the tablet in her hands and his face went pale. It was 5:55… and they had 2% left. But with the door closed, it was draining their power a whole lot. And it slowly went down… And then all of the lights cut off and the door opened. Myra jumped in shock and reached for Mike, wrapping her arms around him and shaking in her shoes.

Mike was just as terrified as her, hugging tightly to the half human as they prayed the clock would go by faster. Suddenly, they were both surprised as they saw two glowing eyes and a glowing mouth with two rows of teeth. And they could faintly make out the bowtie… Freddy.

He played a very cheery, very creepy chime and did not move as the lights on him flashed, almost signaling their demise. Mike wanted to close his eyes, but he thought it better not to move a muscle. That's what Myra was doing. She stood there, frozen in place.

As the time carried on, the chime got even louder as if Freddy was getting closer and closer. And then, the chime died away. Myra was saying her prayers and wishing everyone in her family the best of luck on life. Mike was apologizing for leaving his son so soon and wishing he could have spent more time with him…

And then they heard something.

The loud bells sounded outside, signaling 6:00 AM. Myra and Mike let out a loud gasp as power was restored to the building and all of the lights were on. Freddy was nowhere to be found. And neither were the other ones. Mike and Myra ran out of the security office so fast, looking at the stage. The curtains were pulled closed and from inside, they could make out Freddy's Mic. Everything had been reset. They survived night two…

Before the manager even showed up, they both left the building.

"Hey Myra," A moment of silence passed between them as she looked up to meet his gaze. Mike looked terribly flustered at the moment and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh… You wanna get some breakfast? I don't have to be home until 10." As if Myra would say no to food right now…


End file.
